


What's Set In Stone

by Blacksheep28



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Thinking, Underfell Sans (Undertale), new life, park, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: Sans sits in the park and watches as people go about their business, thinking about how he got there.
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Kudos: 22





	What's Set In Stone

Sans sat on the bench in the park and stared out at the humans walking around. It was a fairly comfortable bench. No particular splinters to poke at him, or chilly metal. He thought it might have actually been a genuine wooden bench. The texture was a bit weird, but humans did have stuff to let wood last longer than it would naturally. They'd probably applied that stuff on top. He could happily stay where he was for hours without feeling any discomfort.

The fact he could do that was a bit of a shock. Sans had never really thought much about getting out of the Underground. He'd been busy enough just keeping himself and his bro alive. Papyrus had turned out to be pretty awesome, really, but it certainly hadn't left him time to think about such fantasies. Sure seeing real stars would have been nice, but that had always been more of a daydream. He'd seen real stars last night. The night before that, too. And it wasn't ending.

The local Sans had told him how it was possible. He'd been pretty shifty about it, but considering the circumstances Sans couldn't risk not understanding how he and the boss had ended up here. What if they ended up being dragged to yet another dimension? The secret wasn't exactly what Sans had been expecting, but if this was the price for no more resets, Sans had to admit he was okay with that. Even if Papyrus' dreams of turning Snowdin into a haven for monsters and a beacon of what monsters could be would never be accomplished like this.

He watched a pair of humans walk through, not looking around them at all. It was amazing how unaware they were. How vulnerable. Sans thought to the kid who had been wandering through the Underground. They had been soft too, so determined to befriend everyone. It was hard to believe that with humans like that around monsters had ever lost the war. Sans certainly could take out most of the ones here without breaking a sweat.

The real question was what came next. Sitting here watching the humans didn't give him any answers. Looking at the trees didn't reveal anymore wisdom to him than looking at the trees around Snowdin had. It figured. Trees did tend towards the strong and silent type. Sans snorted quietly at his own joke. Well, there was one thing he knew he could keep doing. He'd keep looking after his brother. Just like he always had. They'd build a life here. The kind that Papyrus had always deserved. Sans smiled.

Yeah. The price was definitely worth paying.


End file.
